Silent Hill: The Door
by Jezzzter
Summary: Two people must stop the ultimate evil from emerging in Silent Hill
1. Book 1 SH Door: Prologue

**Silent Hill: The Door  
  
Prologue  
  
1.**  
  
The light crept its way into her room, the sun eventually reaching her face. She stretched and put her hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she opened them. She got out of bed, the sheet sliding off her, and falling to the floor. She walked to the window and shut the curtain. She yawned and stretched again. She slowly walked to her door and opened it, she continued forward and took a left down the hall.  
  
She pass five pictures that hung on the wall. Many of the pictures contained her, her mother, and father. After her mother was killed during a drive-by three years ago, they moved to Silent Hill to get away from the crime in New Jersey. They never would have thought of coming here if it weren't for the brochure in their mailbox.  
  
She reached the bathroom door and slowly opened it. She walk in and grabbed a towel from the rack to her right as she walked in. she yawned and closed the door. She looked at herself in the mirror. She grabbed some of her golden brown hair and looked at the split ends  
  
"You look like shit, Eve", she said, but she didn't care. She never really cared how she looked, her philosophy was, if they cant accept you for who you are, fuck em.   
  
She smirked and removed the sleep from the corners of her sparkling green eyes. She looked at her fair complexion for a little while longer before undressing and getting in the shower.  
  
Once out, she dried and wrapped the towel around herself. She opened the bathroom door and yelled down the hall to her father's room, "I'm heading soon"  
  
"ok, when will you be back?" her father's voice replied through the bedroom door.  
  
"It's about 8:30A.M. now, so, around 3:00P.M. I'm going to go eat and see a movie this afternoon"  
  
"don't stay out to late"  
  
"dad!, I'm 19. I'll be fine"  
  
She heard her father laugh "I know you will be, this place isn't like Jersey. Nice people here"  
  
"I know. we've only been here for a month and I can already see how nice the people are"  
  
"have fun, Eve"  
  
Eve walked to her room, got dressed, grabbed her necklace that her mother left her before she died, and left to go to the diner for some food before she went to a movie.  
  
**2.**  
  
"Michael, are we really going to leave", Mike looked down at his little sister who had a slight disappointing and yet happy look in her little blue eyes.   
  
"Yes we are, Maria. I'm going to sell my mini-bike, buy a car, and we're going to move to a new place. This town has to many bad memories. We need a fresh start in a new town" mike said to his sister listening to his every word.  
  
"Just as long as I'm with you, I'll be fine" at that, mike kneeled down to hug her  
  
Mike was just 18 but already like a father. After the car crash that killed their parents he had taken care of Maria. He had been saving up all his money to buy a car and leave Silent Hill.   
  
He let go of his sister and she brushed her long brown hair away from her face. "Can I go play and tell my friends that well be moving soon?"   
  
"go ahead, but stay where I can see you" mike replied as he sat down at the bench watching her run and tell her friends the news. They all had a sad look on her face, but Maria comforted them. He could imagine her saying, "its ok I'll have mike write you guys letters, and you can get your mom and dad to read and write me back. That way we will still be together"  
  
As he sat there, he though back to the night he heard about their parents. He had walked to the door thinking it was his parents who forgot the keys to the house. He answered the door and saw a police officer at the door instead of his parents.  
  
"mommy, daddy" Maria said as she jumped over the back of the couch to greet her parents.  
  
"Whats up?" Mike had asked, concerned. The police officer had said there was an accident in the next town, where their parents had gone out.   
  
"We identified the bodies, I'm sorry, but your parents are dead"  
  
Maria cried herself to sleep that night.   
  
Mike felt the tears growing in him as he sat on the park bench and watched his sister play. He watched her run to the slide, stopping to do a cartwheel, but only falling down at the end. Mike could help but laugh. Maria could always cheer him up, it was her innocence. Although she grew up a lot over the past four months, she was still an eight year old girl.   
  
"Excuse me, sir" Mike turned to see a old man, clearly wearing a toupee "do you have the time?"  
  
Mike looked down at his watch, "yeah, its 2:37"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"sure, no problem"   
  
Mike turned to watch his sister, waiting for her to fly down the slide and land on her butt. He looked but didn't see her. "dang, I must have missed it" he thought to himself and chuckled, looking to the end of the slide. He didn't see his sister. He looked at Maria's friends, thinking she'd run back to play tag, but she was not there either. He moved in his seat to get a better look at the playground. But still he didn't see his sister.   
  
Mike stood up and called out for Maria. But no answer. He ran over to one of Maria's friends.  
  
"where's Maria?"  
  
"she went over to the slide"  
  
He ran to the slide looking around for Maria  
  
"MARIA!!" he yelled, but no answer. He ran around the playground bumping into people and screamed for his sister.  
  
"HEY, BUDDY!" Mike was zapped back to reality, and looked up to see a short man with a hat. "can I have your syrup?"  
  
Mike gave the man the syrup, and looked around. It took him a while to realize he wasn't at the park looking franticly for his sister, but he was at the diner, holding the same cup of coffee he had been holding for the past 3 hours, never once did he take a drink.   
  
He had fallen back into that nightmare, the day he lost his sister. He hated replaying that memory, but he did it often. He hoped he would look for something out of place in the setting: a person who didn't have children, a car, that wasn't from around here or anything out of place. But no matter how many times he went back to that day, he saw nothing different every time.   
  
He hated himself for never finding anything, but he knew, once he found something that would lead to his sisters abductors. He was going to kill them for taking Maria, the only family he had left. His birthday was coming up in a month, and he was hopping to show his desert eagle to the bastard that took his sister. He knew he was a little unstable, but he didn't care.  
  
Once again, he slipped into his nightmare. 


	2. Book 2 SH Door: 9 AM

**9:00 A.M.   
  
1.  
**  
Eve walked into the diner, the smell of pancakes and coffee was strong in the tiny L-shaped diner. She walked passed the tiny booths to her right, people drinking coffee and holding quite conversations, still waking up. She walked down to an open spot on the counter. She sat at the counter. a man with long brown hair, that looked as if he hadn't eaten in days was holding a cup of coffee staring out in space in her direction when she sat down. He was sitting at a booth, his feet up on the seat, staring at her. He stared at her, but as if he was staring through her, looking at something passed her.   
  
Eve was starting to feel uncomfortable sitting in front of a man that looked as if he was staring at her soul. She told herself he was just staring off into space and he probably didn't even know she existed. The waitress came up to her right as she was considering to move to a different spot.  
  
"So what you want sweetie?" the waitress asked in a southern tone  
  
"Um, I'll just have some coffee for now. I haven't decided what I want to eat yet" Eve replied grabbing a menu.  
  
"ok, well you just give me a holler when your ready"  
  
"will do", Eve looked at the menu. She saw the average food one would serve at a small diner. She looked up at the clock… 9:12. In an hour she'd go to the movies. She looked around to see what the people were eating, tiring to decipher what looked good when she saw the man again. She moved two seats down, but before she sat, she looked back at the man. He looked familiar, even though she had never seen him before. She felt as if she knew him…  
  
**2.**  
  
Mike looked around, something had caught his eye. He saw the regulars in the diner, but he didn't see what shined in his eye, zapping him back to reality. After looking around a little bit longer, he got up to use the rest room. He was done for the day, he was going to go back to his apartment and sleep for the rest of the year, he was incredibly tired.   
  
He stood up and walked to the rest room, only to bump into a woman who was picking up something off the floor. She fell down.  
  
"I'm sorry" he apologized in a calm non caring tone as he reached his hand out to help the woman up. She took his hand "no I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been in the middle of the walkway" as she finally looked him, she jumped at the sight of him, apparently not expecting him to be the one to help.   
  
"thank you, for helping me up" she forced herself to say, trying to hide her nervousness. But he picked up on her fear and continued along his way, not wanting to freak her out anymore than she already was. He couldn't blame her for being scared, he probably looked like a drug addict, ready to kill for a fix.  
  
Something caught his eye again, and he looked down to see a necklace. It was a triangle in a circle, with a string through it. Pretty basic, looked like something Maria would make in art class. It must have been that woman's necklace, he picked it up and turned around.  
  
"Is this yours?" he said as he turned around. He saw her turn her head to look, upon seeing the necklace she turned fully and walked to him.  
  
"yes, thank you, I must have dropped it or something when I fell" she said as she reached for it. He handed it to her. When they both touched the pendant he felt as if he had seen her before.  
  
"do, I know you?" he asked knowing she would think he was a loser looking for a date. He saw her hesitate.  
  
"no, we don't know each other. Thank you for picking up my necklace", she said quickly as she put on her necklace and left the diner.  
  
Mike shrugged and continued to the rest room.  
  
**3.**  
  
Eve quickly left the diner, seeing that man really freaked her out, she had to get away. She was afraid of him, yet felt as if she could trust him. She was confused, when she bent over to pick up some change she dropped, she was forgetting about him. And all of a sudden there he was, helping her up off the floor. She had to get away. As she walked down the street, she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her… no one.  
  
She walked around the town going in and out of shops before walking to the movie theater. She bought a ticket for horror/action movie, some independent film about a female vampire killing nazis. She knew the movie wasn't going to be that good, it had a horrible script, the director was really good, but the plot was incredibly bad. Plus it was a bad game as well, it was originally a game, now made into a movie.  
  
She walked in and bought some popcorn that probably had been sitting out all night. She walked down the hall to the theater doors. She sat in a set in the middle row, not many people in the theater, just the way she liked it. The movie started and the beginning credits started to roll. The vampire woman came into the screen. Clearly the game and move had no plot, the selling point was the vampire woman's boobs, and how she moans as if having an orgasmic every time she feeds. Eve laughed at the shoddy acting. The movie was horrible but she liked these kind of movies, she always like to support independent films.  
  
She started to get tired as she watched. She was dozing off, not because of the movie, but because it felt as if something was draining her energy. She closed her eyes and slept… 


	3. Book 3 SH Door: Fog 1

**Fog  
  
1.**  
  
Mike sat up holding the back of his head. "shit, what the hell happened?' he looked at his hand, it had blood on it. He looked around, he was in the restroom at the diner. There was a small puddle of blood on the floor where his head had been. He stood up, but lost his balance and griped the sink for balance. He saw a blood spot on the sink corner, and he pieced it together. He must have slipped, busted his head on the sink, and got knocked out. At least he had a good sleep without any dreams.  
  
He looked in the mirror, and held his head. He grabbed some paper towels and ran water on them. He wiped the back of his head to get the blood out of his hair.  
  
"I wonder how long I've been out, and why no one found me… not that I care if anyone would find me" he looked at his watch. It was a cheap watch that his sister won for him at the amusement park. It read 12:00 but the second hand didn't move at all. He held it to his ear… no sound. It wasn't ticking. He shook his head to wake himself up. He opened the restroom door and walked out.  
  
The diner was empty, no one was there talking. The cook and waitress wasn't there either. He walked around, getting a look at the place. He'd never seen it empty, only at night when it was closed, but it was still daytime and light was shining in through the windows.  
  
"hello?" he asked, but no answer. He was alone… and he liked it. He walked to the door and left the diner.  
  
Outside there was a dense fog everywhere. But it didn't have the humid and wetness of a morning fog. It was like the fog was hiding something, like the way a killer hides his knife after a kill, or the way a killer hides his knife before the kill.  
  
He looked around, no one was anywhere, thought the fog obstructed his view greatly. He could see about, perhaps 20 meters in front of him. "HELLO?", but no answer. He was alone, and he loved it, for the first time in a long while, he was happy.   
  
"Am I dreaming? Maybe I'm dead… " he said aloud without knowing it but he didn't care if he was dreaming or dead, he finally felt slightly happy. He walked around the diner to the alley where he parked his mini-bike. When he saw his mini-bike he saw his sister sitting on it pretending to drive. He shook his head, knowing he didn't see that, and looked again. His bike sat there, nothing else.   
  
He couldn't stand to look at his bike, the image of his sister burnt into his eyes and he hated it. He felt like he could cry. Seeing his sister took the happiness away from him. He turned around, he hated his bike now. He never wanted to see it again. He walked away. 


	4. Book 3 SH Door: Fog 2

**2.  
**  
Eve opened her eyes and saw the white screen of the theater. She looked around and saw the theater was empty. "how long have I been out. Some one could have woke me before leaving" she said to herself. She got up and stretched. She picked up her popcorn and threw it away on her way out of the theater. Before she opened the door to the lobby, the lights died and something showed on the screen. She turned around to see what it was.   
  
It was all in black and white, with no sound. There was a nude man laying on the ground with three others in robes, standing as if they were the points on a triangle, none were identifiable. They were in a circle. The man struggled but was held down with chains and was gagged. A forth person in robes came in with a knife.  
  
"What the fuck is this?" Eve said aloud walking closer to the screen. The tree in the triangle seemed to be chanting, she guessed, since there was no sound whatsoever. The forth robed figure with the knife kneeled next to the chained man. He lifted his knife in the air and brought it down on the man's chest. The man stopped moving and the movie stopped. She only saw the white screen.  
  
"what the fuck, that's some weird ass shit. I am so going to ask why they showed that. Someone must be pulling a prank or something" she said turning around and walked once again to the door. She opened the door and walk out into the hallway. She walked to the counter, looking around, the place was empty.  
  
where is everyone she thought to herself as she looked around. "hello?" she called out, but no answer. She called out "hello!" again louder, but still no answer.  
  
"What the hell? Where is everyone?" she said looking around. She looked at the clock, it read 12:00 but had to be broken as the second hand didn't move at all.  
  
"HELLO! IS ANYBODY HERE!" she yelled. It felt cold around her, and she rubbed her arms to warm up. She started to get scared, she didn't like this. She really wanted to see another person, then it stuck her, the projection room, someone had to be there to start that movie she saw. She ran down the hall and saw the door to the projection room. She pulled it open and walked up the stairs to another door. She opened it and looked in the room, it was the projection room. It was a long room with projectors facing holes in the wall.  
  
"hello?" she said quietly without knowing she said it that quite. The only sound was that of a stack of films that fell to the floor, clanging loudly and making her jump. She walked down the long walkway passing stacks of films and projectors on tables. She passed one projector and it started up, startling her. She was scared, she hated this. She walked over to the projector. On the table was a label with a name on it, "House on Hunted Hill".  
  
"Must be the name of the movie that this projector shows" she said to herself looking at the projector shining light at the screen in the screening room. She looked though the hole in the wall to see what was playing. It was a black and white picture of a house… her house.  
  
"What the fuck?" she said as the movie continued into her house, the camera slowly went up her staircase to her fathers room and stopping at his door. The movie began looping, playing it all over again. She watched it again and looked at the film in the projector, wondering what the hell was going on. The projector was empty, no film in it at all, yet it continued to loop over and over.  
  
She slowly backed up to the door and slowly turned the handle, she couldn't take her eyes off the projector that displayed her house and her fathers room. She was freaked out. She opened the door and left the room, now in the stairwell she closed the door and put her back to it breathing heavily. She tried to calm herself down, telling herself it had to be a joke, a prank, something. She calmed herself down when a loud crash sounded behind the door. She panicked and ran down the stairs to the door at the bottom. She turned the handle and pushed as hard as she could. But the door didn't budge. She started freaking out, slamming herself into the door trying desperately to force it open. It didn't move.   
  
After a few tries of breaking down the door she stopped and turned around, holding her shoulder. She looked up the stairwell at the door at the top, seems the only way out was back up there. She slowly walked up the stairs and reached for the handle. Tears started to form in her eyes, she was terrified. She turned the handle slowly and opened the door. She looked in the room, but it wasn't the projector room, it was the screening room she was looking down in. The screening room with her house playing on the screen. She looked behind her and there was the stairwell. She closed her eyes and turned forward, telling herself that she would be looking into the projector room, and not the theater room. She opened her eyes and saw on the screen, the camera going down the hall to her father's bedroom door and stopping. Tears started to run down her cheek as she hesitated. She finally got her courage up and walked forward. The door slammed shut behind her.  
  
She quickly turned around trying to pull the door open, but like the previous door, it didn't move. She turned around and put her back into the corner right next to the door and slid down to a sitting position. She looked up and saw the film still looping. She let out a whimper of fear as she held herself and began to cry… 


	5. Book 3 SH Door: Fog 3

**3.  
**  
Mike walked down the street, the fog of the town all around him. He had been walking for 7 minutes and still not another human. He felt a sort of peace in the town now, he felt slightly happier. Even though his instincts told him to run, run and get as far away as he could. He felt safer now, even though he was scared at how unnatural it was. He didn't know why he felt safe, he just did.  
  
that's it. I've finally done it. I've finally lost my fucking mind he thought to himself as he walked in the middle of the street. maybe I lost it and now I'm walking in the street, but instead of it being foggy, its actually day time and I'm walking in the middle of traffic, while I'm in my own little world. What if there is a line of cars behind me, honking and people shouting for me to get out of the street, while I wander around not knowing they're there? Maybe I'm dead, perhaps I slipped cracked my skull on the sink and bleed to death in the restroom? Maybe I'm laying there dead now. And now im doomed to spend the rest of eternity to roam the streets of Silent Hill in this thick fog. Maybe I'm in purgatory, waiting for a path to heaven or hell  
  
He thought constantly as he walked down the streets. He thought until he heard a ticking sound. He looked around and saw nothing but fog, and heard nothing but ticking. He listen to his watch, and the ticking was coming from it. He looked at his watch now, and saw the hand slowly spin. After a while the ticking and spinning began to get faster and louder.  
  
"what the hell?", he said as he turned the knobs on the side of watch, trying to figure out what was making it do that. He shook the watch, but the watch ticked louder and the hands spun faster. He felt uneasy in the pit of his stomach, something was going on that he didn't know. Something crawled into view, and he looked straight a it.  
  
It crawled to him slowly as if he didn't exist, it crawled to him in a creeping manner. It looked scared and red, as if it had been sewn up recently. It looked as if it was wearing a coat of sewn skin of different colors. It has four legs and webbing for feet except for its front right hand, it has a long bone sticking out of it. It has a long tail that look as if it could cut down a tree in one swipe and a sharp point that could pierce steel.  
  
"what the fuck is that!" mike said as his watch began ticking louder and louder as the creature now looked at him, apparently hearing him speak. Mike's instincts screamed at him to run, and when the creature quickly crawled towards him, he listen to them. He took of running in the opposite direction, not even hearing his watch ticking incredibly loud. The creature made a sound behind him that sounded as if was enjoying the chase. Mike quickly glanced behind to see the creature catching up to him, still crawling on its legs and arms.  
  
Knowing he couldn't out run it he quickly turned the corner into an alley. He looked behind himself and saw it wasn't following him. He started to slow down, walking backwards, looking at the entrance to the alley. And he could now hear the ticking of his watch die down. He looked at his watch, the hands where slowing down.  
  
"What the fuck was that? I think I really did go insane" he said to himself quietly, still looking at the entrance. Then his watch started to tick louder, and he became afraid. He stared at the entrance of the alley backing up faster, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Look shot his head to the left, to see the "thing" creeping toward him, it was crawling on the roof of a garage. Its tail lashing back and forth. It looked at him and opened its mouth, exposing its rows of teeth. It made the same sound it did before, and mike took off, further down the alley. He ran as fast as he could, hearing the creature clanging on the roofs of sheds and garages to his left. He glanced back to see the creature crawl onto the side of garages, knocking over trash cans.  
  
He ran faster, the adrenaline pumping in him, when he heard a loud bang to his right and glanced to the creature there, crawling on the side of the fence. Then it jumped across the alley and landed on the left side wall, and jumped again to the right. Each time it jumped, it got closer and closer to him. Soon it was right next to him, crawling on the wall parallel to him running in the alley, and it jumped at him. He was tackled to the ground.  
  
He lay on his back staring at its stitched face, when it opened its mouth and he could see its rows of teeth. The teeth began to rotate inside its mouth as saliva dripped from its mouth. Its tail appeared above its head and slowly lashed back and forth as if taunting him. Then it came down at his head, and he moved just in time to see it stab the cement ground instead of his head. Small chunks of cement sprayed up into the creatures face and it was startled by it.  
  
"mike saw his door of opportunity and kicked the thing in the stomach, and it was pushed back. He kicked it again in the chest and once more in the face before it was off him. He quickly stood up and kicked it in its side while it tried to recuperate from being hit. Mike then ran away to the end of the alley, and shortly after, the creature followed him.  
  
He ran to the end of the alley to find a dead end, and not an outlet he was hoping for. He back himself against the wall and looked at the creature as it slowly crept to him. He looked everywhere for something to use as a weapon. And he saw something, a pipe over by a trash can. Just when he was about to go for it, the creature crawled faster and stood on its hind legs and ran at him, its bone on its right hand ready to swipe at him. The thing lunged at him, and mike ducked, dodging the blow. He then pushed the creature with his shoulder and it fell, landing on its back.   
  
He quickly ran for the pipe and picked it up. When he turned around the monster was now crawling again. It backed up, as if about to do the same attack again, but this time he was ready. The creature crawled at him and go to its hind legs. But before it swiped at him, mike swung the pipe as hard as he could. The pipe connected with the creature's face, and sent it to the ground. He walked up to it as it shook off the blow and began to right itself, but mike brought the pipe down on the creature's chest. He lifted the pipe over his head and brought it down once more on its chest, this time hearing cracks under the pipe.  
  
The creature screamed in pain as he brought the pipe down a third, forth, and fifth time, breaking the skin and blood gushed from its chest. Even after the creature stopped making sounds of pain, and only the cracks and thuds of the pipe against the creature's body was the only sound made, he still did not let up. He made sure it was dead. After he stopped beating it, he stood up, listening. Nothing, he looked down at his watch, it made no sound and the hands were at 12:00, the second hand not moving.   
  
He just stood there, looking at the dead creature. He then looked at the pipe, and saw it covered in blood. He looked once more at the creature, and thought to himself, I am fuckin nuts 


	6. Book 3 SH Door: Fog 4

**4.  
**  
Eve calmed down and stopped crying. She stood up and walked over to the screen, still playing the loop of her house and her fathers bedroom door. She wanted out, she had to find a way out, she needed her father. She looked around the theater room for the first time since she entered. She saw a door in the corner next to the screen, on the opposite side of the room in which she entered. She walked over and stopped herself before turning the handle. She relaxed, and hoped she wouldn't open the door to any other room she had been into.  
  
She turned the handle and slowly opened the door, to a hallway. She looked down both directions the hallway. It was a hallway connected to all the screening rooms, leading to the exit. She sprinted for the exit door pushing on the handle, but the door didn't move, locked.  
  
"figures", she said turning away looking down the hall. She let out a sigh and started down the hall checking the doors. "nope… nope… no…god damnit… SHIT!" she said as she the doors didn't open. She walk passed a door that had a sign reading "Janitor". she tried it, and it opened. She stepped in looking round. She felt bad for who lived here, it was a janitor closet and a living area. It had a bed next to a water heater and a desk in the corner, with various cleaning material on the opposite side of the room and a locker. She looked around, looking for keys. She searched the desk drawers, but all she found was a journal, belonging to a man named Benjamin. She opened it, seems the guy started to write stuff once he meet a girl named Jenny. His entries were and short, and nicely written. Eve started to read.  
  
_April 26, 2004  
  
Jenny is the love of my life, I will kill for her. I'm meeting her again tonight, same restaurant. I have to look for a better job, than this telemarketing crap I've been doing. I need to get that job at the law firm, that'll rake in the big bucks, I didn't go to law school to talk to people on the fucking phone. I have to get a better job so I can give Jenny all the things she wants, I love her so much…  
  
_ Eve skimmed through the journal, more stuff about how he loves this girl how he's really attached to her, and is crazy about her. he got the job at the firm. She stopped at an interesting spot…  
  
_ May 13, 2004  
  
I took Jenny to my boss's diner party yesterday, and I could swear he was hitting on her. No, he wasn't doing that, he's my friend, he got me this job, and John knows I love Jenny. Must be my imagination, it HAS to be my imagination…  
_  
Eve skipped ahead a bit  
  
_ May 24, 2004  
  
I came home early tonight to surprise Jenny, I was going to ask her to marry me, but I found her fucking John on the bed. That bastard was fucking her every night before I came home. that's why he always had to leave early. I'm going to fucking kill them both…  
  
May 25, 2004  
  
I ask John why he always leaves so early, trying to get a confession. If he tells me the truth I'll kill him fast, but words were exchanged and he FIRED ME! THE FUCKER IS GONA DIE! But first, Jenny…  
_  
"what a nutcase" Eve said to herself, turning the page. The entry was more organized and long, very descriptive. Apparently he wanted to make sure to write all he could so he could read back on them and relive the moment.  
  
_May 26, 2004  
  
Just killed Jenny. Blood all over the bedroom floor. I tied her to the bed…she thought I wanted to get kinky. I guess I did. HA! I she got real hot when I brought the knife out, and moaned as I rubbed it on her face, not cutting her. She got really into it. I thought I'd fuck her one last time. Then though about her fucking John. No, I'm not fucking her, but I sure as hell am going to play with her.  
  
I undressed her with the knife cutting her clothes off. She loved every second of it. I decided to cut her slightly with the knife "on accident" while removing her bra. She flinched in pain and yelped, apparently not expecting it. I played the concerned lover, asking her if she was alright, and saying sorry. But she liked it. The slut liked being hurt. Be asked me to cut her again, but deeper. So I did. I cut her lower boob and began licking the blood. She had an orgasm right then. Not even knowing I'm going to kill her.  
  
I started to cut her more: her stomach, her legs, her shoulders, and any part she asked me. She came so many times as I cut her and drank her blood. I didn't care anymore. I was going to fuck her, before I killed her. Sort of a going away present. She begged me to fuck her and she bleed slightly on the bed. But I teased her more, by cutting her. After she came three more times, did I finally satisfy her by fucking her brains out. She screamed in ecstasy as I fucked her and cut her with the knife.  
  
Once I finished and collapsed on her, not hurting her. I thought I wouldn't kill her, just John. After all that, I wanted to fuck her like that every night, and I could tell she wanted to do the same. But she signed her death warrant when she said "fuck me, fuck me like that forever… John"  
  
Hearing that, I stabbed her throat and watched her die as I twisted the knife in her neck. She bleed so much, it tasted great…  
_  
Eve felt sick reading the last part, this man was a freak. She skipped to the last entry.  
  
_June 3, 2004  
  
This will be my last entry, I'm going to kill John tonight. I'm going to, take my shotgun, blast his fucking head off, come back here, hid my shit, and leave town. I'm not taking anything with me, not even Jenny. Only my money and the clothes on my back.  
_  
Eve closed the journal. "He did kill John, I heard about that a few weeks ago, some guy got his head blown off. Oh shit! This guy was fucking nuts" she said aloud turning away.  
  
"I wonder where the shotgun is, maybe I can shoot the lock and open the exit door" she said to herself. She walked to the locker hoping the shotgun would be there. When she opened the locker a woman jumped out and grabbed her. She screamed as she fell to the floor under the woman's weight. She screamed in horror and tried to push the woman off her. She pushed the woman off her and backed up quickly. The woman just lay there naked. Eve realized the woman was be dead, and slowly crawled to her and turned her over. The woman had cut all over her body and a deep stab wound in the neck. She looked like she was dead for a while because she smelled horrible.  
  
"this… this must be Jenny" eve said feeling really sick. She took the sheets from the bed and laid it over Jenny, covering her. "once I get out of here I'm gonna tell the police about you" she said stepping over Jenny looking in the locker. She saw the shotgun, and some rounds in a box. She loaded the shotgun and put the remaining rounds in her jean pockets, in case she needed more rounds to shoot the lock. She turned the door handle, shotgun in hand, and looked back at Jenny's corpse "Benjamin will pay for killing you and John, I'll tell the police and you can rest in peace" she said stepping through the door way still looking at Jenny.   
  
Eve closed the door, and turned around. Only to see a white screen in front of her and rows of seats to her left… 


	7. Book 3 SH Door: Fog 5

**5.**  
  
I'm not crazy! Am I? No I cant be. That thing was gonna kill me. What if I thought it was a monster, but was really a human. NO! it tackled me, it tried to stab my head with its… IT HAD A TAIL! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? Mike walked down the street thinking a million thoughts a second, something like that doesn't exist. Or does it? Even if it did, it attacked me. What it was a human? But it attacked me. Maybe I imagined something attacking me. And I killed an innocent person. Why did my watch start working once it showed up? What the hell was with it ticking so loud and the hands spinning so fast? Why do I feel safe now? I was attacked. Maybe this is a dream. It has to be an nightmare. But why did I win that fight if it was a nightmare? Was it a fight? How could it crawl on the wall? It's scream was horrible. Why did I like the scream? Why did I feel safe after? Why do I feel safe now? If this is a nightmare, shouldn't I feel scared?   
  
Mike continued down the street, still holding the pipe in his hand. He ignored everything in the town: The buildings, the fog, the cars on the street… everything, till he bumped into a stop sign. "oww" he said holding his shoulder. He looked around, and it took him a while to realize he was on a street with houses up and down the street through the dense fog. He had to find out if he was crazy.  
  
"HELLO!!" he screamed as loud as he could, he needed an answer. He needed to hear a reply.  
  
"IS ANYONE THERE?!" he screamed louder hurting his throat. He received a reply, but not what he wanted. He no longer felt safe. He didn't know why but something was wrong. He raise the pipe ready to defend himself. He started to slowly walk forward, listening for anything. He heard ticking come from his watch. He looked down and saw the hands spinning slowly, then they spun really fast as the ticking became very loud. And he heard it to his left, clacking and scrapping of claws against the cement street. Then he saw it running at him and jumping at his face, growling.  
  
"OH FUCK!" he yelled as he dove to the side, landing on the ground and scrapping his arm. He quickly stood up and turned around to where the thing landed. It slowly walked to him and he saw it was a dog.   
  
It looked as if it had been through a shredder. It looked as if someone tried skinning it but stopped, leaving the skin hanging on it. Its eyes where black as oil, and had no reflection to it. It had cuts all over it as if some one dragged long jagged nails all over it. It had no fur, only the skin that hung off it, and a thick liquid oozed from its cuts and peelings.  
  
It stopped, staring and growling loud at him. And he felt it behind him. Mike jumped to the side and saw another dog land beside the first dog. It looked the same, except for a few skin peelings in different places. The first dog growled so the second dog could attack. He raised the pipe, slowly backing away. And the dogs charged. One jumped at him and he swung the pipe, cracking it in the head, sending it flying to the ground. He swung at the next dog going for his leg, and hit it in the side. It rolled away, stopped, and stood back up growling at him.   
  
Mike backed up more, to get the other dog in his view. He saw it stand up, a chunk of its head hung from its face. The dog shook its head and the chunk fell to the ground, exposing its cracked skull and a little bit of its brain.  
  
They ran at him again, the dog with the exposed brain jumped at him, and he ducked, the dog flying over him. The other dog jumped as well and mike swung the pipe upwards, sending it backward and back-flipping in the air. Mike ran to it and swung the pipe like a golf club into the dogs side, shattering its ribs with a loud CRACK as it started to rise to its feet. The dog was sent rolling down the street. The dog never stopped itself from rolling. Mike stood there looking at the dead dog, when he felt the other dog behind him. He turned around swinging the pipe, catching the dog in mid-flight in the head, the same spot as before. The force of the blow shattering the dogs neck, and twisting it. The dog landed on the ground a few yards away. Mike watched as the dog started to get up, the head flopping around as the dog tried to stand. The dog finally got to its feet and stood there wobbling. It raised its paw to walk, but fell down, dead.   
  
The watch stopped ticking. the hands stopped moving, setting on 12:00. And mike felt safe.  
  
Mike walked down the street, looking at his arm. It bleed where he landed, and scraped his arm. He poked it, the skin was tender, and it hurt. "dreams don't hurt" he said to himself "this cant be a dream. But if this isn't a dream, then its either real, or I'm crazy. But if I'm crazy, and I don't see the people that are in the town, then the police would be arresting me for swinging around a pipe, and possibly killing people. I could be in an asylum, wearing a straightjacket in a padded room, thinking all this stuff. But how do you explain the mark on my arm and why does it hurt? Maybe I was given a shot recently…"  
  
Mike walked down the street" "but if this is real, then those "things" can kill me…" mike looked down at the pipe, "…and I'll need something better than this. I'll get my gun!" he stared to run down the street, to the crosswalk, "and if I am crazy I'll hold the gun in the air for a while shoot off a few rounds. then I will get arrested, and sent to a mental hospital to get help… if I'm not already there"  
  
Mike ran to his apartment building a few streets down. He stood in front of the building looking though the glass doors. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. So he took his pipe, broke the glass, and walked in. he walks down the hall a bit before stopping at the elevator, and pushing the up button with the pipe. After a while the doors opened and he stepped through. He pushed the 3rd floor button, the doors closed, and the started to rise. He stepped though the doors again when they opened. He walked down the hall straight, passing the stairwell, and five doors before getting to his apartment. He stood there looking at his apartment door, and chuckled.   
  
He remembered having to sell his parents house cause his parents didn't have life insurance. He sold the house, paying it off to the previous owner and having about 10,000 dollars left, so he got this apartment for him and Maria. He didn't have much money left so he kept his job at the video store to take care of Maria. He had just gotten enough money to move away from Silent Hill when Maria was kidnapped.   
  
Mike sighed, unlocked the door with his key and opened it. It was the same way he left it. The couch in the middle of the room facing the small TV, had some trash and clothes around it. The bathroom door open, showing how clean the it was. The kitchen with a few dirty dishes. And Maria's door to her room. He always slept on the couch letting Maria have the only bedroom. He thought about opening it to look in there, but decided against it. He didn't want to cry. He walked over to the desk next to the TV and opened the drawer. He grabbed the gun and 3 clips, 9 bullets each. He loaded the Desert Eagle and holstered it.  
  
He started for the door when a shadow caught his eye. It came from his sister's room. He slowly crept to the door and saw a shadow pass under the door again. He upholstered his gun and opened the door, expecting a monster in Maria's room. Nothing, the room was empty, except for the bed, the dresser, the desk in the corner with a few pictures on it, and the pictures Maria had drawn when she was still here hung on the wall. He walked in, lost in old memories, looking at the pictures.   
  
He grabbed a picture off the desk that had the whole family before the car crash, before Maria was taken, before he lost his happiness. The picture held a family he recognized, all except one person, himself. He looked happy in the picture. They were at the amusement park, Maria held a big stuffed tiger sticking her tongue out at the camera. He was behind her giving her bunny ears with his fingers. His mom kissed his dad on the cheek. It was hard to believe he was ever that happy. Tears started to well up in his eyes, he put the picture down, closed his eyes, and turned away.   
  
He opened his eyes to see a picture Maria made starting right at him. He had never seen that picture before, Maria had never drawn it. He walked over to it and looked at it carefully, it was a poorly drawn house, the colors not in the lines. Though the coloring was shoddy, he could make out the address clear as day. It seemed to jump out at him, as if screaming for him to see the numbers. He felt as if he needed to go there, to that house. And he knew where it was. He took the picture down and looked at it one last time before pocketing it and heading out. He didn't know why, but he felt as if Maria, or someone was telling him to go there, to that house… 


End file.
